Unusual turn of events
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

The faint sound of music could be heard, as a girl with red hair and amethyst eyes had her eyes close while laying down on her king sized bed. Her room was completely organized from books to her files everything was amazingly lined perfectly. Her room was dark and the only light that gives off a faint glow was from her opened computer.

Nishikino Maki a girl who prefers to be alone or others might say 'an introvert'. She prefers to wear black all the time, and prefers to eat sweets. Her parents were well aware of this behavior of Maki which left her father quite disappointed. Her family owns the biggest company in the world, which of course gives her an easy life. Though despite all this fortune around her, it annoys her every time her family would hold an event and she would be forced to go out her own room and…socialize. She had already graduated at a young age of 21. Being the top of the class provided her great reasons to one day inherit her parent's company, though of course she refuses.

Maki opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, rubbing her eyes she sighed as she stood and made her way to the computer and starts an online game. She had been addicted to games, to the point that she could sit in front her tv and console or computer for hours.

Two hours had passed when she was abruptly disturbed by a knock.

"Maki come out the living room we have something to talk about."

Her mother called _'What is it now?'_ She thought as she puts away the head set and sighed yet again before leaving the room.

Arriving the living room she was greeted by her mother and father, who was seated on the sofa. Taking a sit in front of them her father started.

" Maki I'm making you the CEO of the company for a year." Her father stated. Maki's eyes widen.

' _What?'_

"We just want what's best for you." Followed her mother, Maki gave them a confused look and wait for them to continue.

' _What the hell's going on?'_

Her father then gave her a look of superiority.

"We are taking you in charge of the company for one year and you are to lead you own set of staff." As soon as the words left her father's mouth, she stared at them completely still. Her mother looked at Maki with worry, worry that Maki wouldn't be stressed, she is the typical caring mother after all.

"Eh?"

"We're taking you in charge of the company." Her parents repeated.

' _I heard you, I'm just confused as to why you suddenly brought that up.'_ She stated in her mind.

"We know you're confused but I need to know if you are even worthy of handling the company, I know you graduated with flying colors but that doesn't prove you could handle a company." Her father stated strictly.

' _Yes that doesn't prove anything but it's not like I want the company anyways.'_ Maki though while still intently listening to her parents.

"It's been 3 months since we last saw you and that's kind of peculiar as we are living at the same house, and that kind of behavior would not make our company any better in the future."

' _Wouldn't that be your fault as you were always away from home?'_

" Do something in your life for once, you've been stuck in that room for so long and I wouldn't take no for an answer. " Her father said harshly while looking at her directly in the eyes. Clenching her fist, she hung down her head slightly _'It's not like I could say no to this.'_

"Fine I'll take over the company." She replied softly, so soft that probably the wind only heard. Though her words reached through her parents' ears making her father huff in satisfaction and cause her mother's to eyes widen.

"..." Her mother said not believing her daughter would ever say that. Maki looked at her mother and father she nodded slightly. Her father then stood up leave but stop and looked at Maki.

"A very wise decision for a Nishikino."

' _This is a pain.'_

* * *

The next day Maki rose up kind of early, as she was expected to show up in the building at 7:15, walking towards her wardrobe she pulled out black pants, red shirt and black hoodie.

' _Not like I'm trying going to something important'_ She though as she looked at her reflection at the mirror, giving a big sigh she proceeds to head down to eat breakfast and head to the company.

.

.

.

Arriving at the Nishikino enterprise, she was already regretting it.

' _I-I have to do this every day? C-contact with people, talking...'_ People were looking at her suspiciously, as she was just standing there looking around her like there was someone chasing her, and she's wearing all black like someone had died. Realizing that the attention was on her, she put her hood up and hurried inside the company.

Entering the company she observed the building, looking up stairs that is undeniably ten stories up and an impressive gigantic chandelier is hung up the ceiling.

' _When was the last time I ever set foot in this building?'_ Maki thought. As she was roaming around she wasn't aware of a girl with jet black hair and ruby eyes and a face mask that hides her face was about to reach out to her.

As soon as the black haired girl touched Maki's shoulder, the red haired girl immediately reacted harshly and removed the hand away from her shoulder. Which resulted to the red eyed person to rub her hand.

"Hey is that really necessary?" The person with black hair said and she continuously rub her hand. Maki not experience in being stuck in this type of situation, bowed her head.

"I'm sorry" The red haired girl said. Stopping from rubbing her hand, the girl with black hair huffed.

"Hmph. What's with that get up anyway? did someone die or something?" She said.

' _It's people like this is the reason why I rarely go out.'_ Maki thought while making a face as her head was down. The black haired girl noticed the silence and decided to wave her hand in front of Maki's face.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked, her mood suddenly shifting. Maki scoffed internally ' _It's funny how she would sound worry when she was being annoying just seconds ago.'_

 _"_ I'm a-alright" Maki nervously said. Hearing her stutter, the black haired girl smiled beneath the mask and grabbed Maki's wrist, in which the red head girl flinched. Pulling her to corner and removing her mask which revealed a smiling face.

' _Why does she have to put on that face mask if there is nothing interesting underneath?'_ Maki thought confused. She returned her attention to the girl as soon as she noticed that she was trying to say something.

"Well now that you know who I am, then It's your turn to tell me your name." The black haired girl said while looking boastful.

 _'Who is she?'_

 _"_ Uhhh?'

The black haired girl looked at her with disbelief.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked and Maki replied with a slight nod.

Face palming her face, she inhaled and exhaled.

"It's alright just a few people does not know me." The black haired girl said convincing herself that it's alright before striking out her famous pose.

"I'm Yazawa Nico the number one idol in the universe." as she Nico said that, the red haired girl was still confused.

' _But I should probably pretend seeing as it looks like she is a professional.'_

"Maki." The red haired stated softly, but soft enough to let Nico hear her.

Smiling Nico then chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Maki. You interest me."

Maki's eyes widen a little before looking away and trying to escape the situation. ' _This is no way out of this, observing her she's the persistent type.'_

As Nico was about to touch her hand again, Maki pull her hand out of reach then decided to make a run for it, leaving Nico behind.

Getting away drained her energy, as she was now leaning in the wall for support. Panting she remembered Nico's words

' _You interest me.'_

 _"_ Weird."

She continued to catch her breath but was interrupted when she heard a cough. Turning around to look at the source of sound she saw a girl in a dark blue suit, blue hair and amber eyes.

"Hello Nishikino Maki I'm Sonoda Umi your guide. And I'm well aware that you prefer not having any physical contact so verbal is the chosen option for you."

' _Well at least there's someone that wouldn't invade my personal space.'_


	2. Chapter 2

" And this'll be your office." Umi stated with Maki walking behind her, who doesn't seem to be listening.

' _This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be here right now.'_ The red haired thought as she deeply sighed. Umi noticed the sigh and exhaled.

"Nishikino-san are you even listening to me? " Maki quickly looked at her and gave her a confused look. The blue haired girl sighs and opened the door.

"Never mind, this will be your office for the next twelve months. I'll take my leave and if you need anything just call this number." Umi stated as she gave the red haired girl the number.

"It's the number to my office phone, as your father did also assigned me to look out for you. I'll be leaving and I'll see you around." The blue haired girl said, as she bowed and left the room.

Maki stared as the door closed, and release a big sigh. She walked towards the office chair and sit comfortably. Her office was big, though for her it's a normal office, it's as big as the room or possibly the house of a commoner. The room contains expensive accessories, a private break room and comfort room and a bed room and Kitchen?

' _Why in the hell is there a bed room and a kitchen room in here? Do they expect me to live here?'_ Maki stood up and head to the said room, and immediately collapsed on the bed. Savoring the amazing feeling of the bed.

' _What an exhausting day…'_ The red head thought and closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

.

.

.

Maki woke up in the sound of hurried knocks coming from the door.

' _Wait what?'_ Alarmed the red head opened her phone and checked on the time. It says 6:13 am.

' _Oh sh- I spent the night here? Well it is my office I do whatever I want. But who the hell's outside?'_ Maki lazy stood up and head towards the noise.

Slightly cracking the door open, big enough to take a peek of who's outside, she saw Umi with files on her hand.

"Well good morning Maki-san, sleep well?" Umi asked with a slight smile plastered on her face.

"Uhhh yeah I guess." Maki answered softly.

"So would you care to accept my presence inside your office and not let me stand in front of your door any longer?"

The red haired girl opened the door, as Umi thanked her and proceed to enter, and close it with a soft click.

Umi settle the files down Maki's office table and tapped them lightly.

"Come here Nishikino-san." The bluenette ordered, while pointing at the office chair. Maki like a good girl, obeyed Umi and walked towards the chair. Once she sat down comfortably, Umi started talking.

"Ok so here are the files of the people you might be interested in working together." Pointing at the files.

"First these are Minami Kotori's file, Hoshizora Rin, Kanata Rei, Takayagi Ken, Koizumi Hanayo, Takagi Sakura, Tojou Nozomi, Kanami Mitsuka, Takiyama Miya, Katsuki Hinami and Ayase Eli. These are the only people you're allowed to choose from, they've been all recommended by your father. Oh your father said that you're suppose to have chosen the people that'll work for you by tomorrow." Maki observed the files that's on her table, and nod to herself.

' _Right let's get this over with.'_ The red head stood up and was about to leave but was stopped by Umi.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhhh to look for my own co-workers?" Maki said like it's so obvious, the bluenette sighed and told the red haired kid to sit.

"Look you need to change first 'cause you reek, well not technically, in fact you don't smell. But come on please change first before heading out." Umi said while massaging her forehead.

"B-but I didn't bring any set of clothes with me." The red haired girl stated softly.

"Well have you looked in your closet?" the bluenette said, while pointing at the room.

' _I have a closet?!'_ Maki slowly walked towards the room and inspect the suspicious looking closet.

'… _All my stuff are here…'_

"Well are you finish changing?"

"All my stuff are here…" Maki said incredulously, while looked at with wide eyes.

"Ohh I completely forgot your father told me that you are to stay here for a year. Hah now I'm embarrassed." The bluenette said while scratching the back of her head.

"…"

"Well now get moving Nishikino-san. Time's precious and I don't want to waste it." Umi reverting back to her usual self. Maki just stood there processing the words that Umi just told her.

' _You've got to be kidding me.'_

* * *

The sound of people tapping their own keyboard could be heard, once she arrived at he place where co-workers could be found. Maki, wearing her all black attire, walk by the corners to avoid attention. She carries only a pen on her pocket, and starts the co-worker hunt...

' _That was lame for me.'_

The red head started the hunt, which contains observing, writing, observe, write, observe. She was at it non-stop until she had finished with the last person on the list.

Plopping down to her office chair, Maki burried her head with her arms and sighs.

' _What a loooonnngg day, oh wait the day isn't even finished.'_ The red head thought and looked at her abnormally large clock, which read 12:46. Sighing one last time, she heard the door opened and heard familiar foot steps moving towards her.

' _Ughh it's Umi.'_ Once the foot steps stopped. Maki lifted her head slowly and pulled her hood up.

"I've decided on who'll work for me for the time being." This caught Umi of guard.

"Oh?"

Maki leaned her back on the chair, and started talking.

"Hoshizora Rin a really energetic girl for my liking, worried for others' sake. She also has this tendency to speak fast, as fast how she finishes her work. Minami Kotori tends to bring clothing material, is a fashion addict and she has the ability to create something out of simple material. She could also change a person's mind with something."

Umi stared at her wide eyed...She was impressed to say the least.

' _With little time she had observed them thoroughly.'_

"Koizumi Hanayo probably the most modest person I've seen in this establishment. She stutters a lot and has a difficulty in communicating, but her works are all detailed compare to all the other workers. Oh and she's a rice addict. Tojo Nozomi a good one indeed, she could change the person's mind entirely. She acts like a mother to everyone and takes the advantage for the others' to like her. Ayase Eli a person who dedicates practically her time for work, she acts all cold and intimidating, but she actually tries her hardest to look more approachable."

After talking Maki slumped back down, resting her head back to her arms. Umi, with her hand to her chin, started thinking.

"Hmm I have noticed something." The red head remain motionless, as the bluenette started talking again.

"You seem to have taken interest to all people who aren't the type of working in an office, why is that?" Umi questioned, as the amethyst eyed girl slowly ;ifted up her head, with her hood covering her eyes allowing Umi to only see the smirk of the kid.

"Well you'd be surprise to see how they could make this company rise even more higher." With that said, the red haired girl stood up and headed towards the kitchen but stopped abruptly and looked back at Umi.

"Hey Umi-san, can you cook?" Maki shyly and softly whispered, which Umi surprisingly heard. Putting a palm to her face, the bluenette smiled exhausted.

"You're hopless." before heading towards the kitchen, with Maki trailing behind.

* * *

 **I just wanted everyone to know that Umi and Maki are BrOTP here ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kayo-chin!" A girl with orange hair shouted, running up to the unsuspecting girl walking by the office halls. Being jumped at isn't a nice thing.

"R-Rin!" She stuttered. Rin smiled at her with a big goofy grin.

"hehehehe Kayo-chin is stuttering as always." The orange hair laughed.

"Anyways! I got picked by the owner!" Hanayo looked at her with surprise, she wondered what Rin was picked for.

"Um picked?"

"You didn't know?" The orange haired girl brought out a red letter with black cat seal, she opened it and showed the content to her friend.

"I received this today from Umi-senpai, she told me to head towards the newly built office today. I also heard that you got picked to!" Hanayo does not remember receiving anything. "I'm sorry but I think-"

"Hey that's the letter!" Rin shouted as she pointed towards the letter that was resting on Hanayo's desk.

…

Nozomi had always had the perks in changing everything, she was great with dealing with people. She rarely gets mad since she always brings kindness to everyone, making them like her. She was not a selfish person, and she never complained about her job.

Nozomi was running late again, she was once again scolded by her superior. But she easily got off the hook when she full on went into 'Mom mode.'

So with that out of the way-

"Toujo-san." A cool voice said. She peered over her shoulder and saw a girl with menacing, cold blue eyes, holding out a red letter.

"It's for you." That was all the blonde had said before walking away. Nozomi followed the girl with her eyes and saw her grabbing her bag before leaving. She wondered.

' _Why is she leaving? It's early in the morning.'_ Nozomi looked at the suspicious letter that was now on her desk, opening the said letter and reading what was inside.

"Oh."

…

Umi was sweating bullets. The last person on the list was no other than her childhood friend, who she kind of have a big crush on. She sighed and shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. The blunette heard humming, and that was the voice of Kotori.

She inhaled deeply and with shaking hands, she gripped onto the letter almost crumpling it.

' _Do it for the company Sonoda!'_

Kotori was sitted on a chair, weaving cloths with a smile on her face. Umi had been paralyzed and was standing like a statue, near the ashen haired girl.

The bluenette decided to snap out of it and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. M-Minami-san." Kotori turned and quickly smiled when she saw her childhood friend.

"Ah! Umi-chan I told you to call me by my name like when we were kids."

"I-I ahh sorry." The ashen girl smiled again, making Umi look away blushing.

"A-Anyways, the owner's daughter had picked you in working for her." Kotori tilted her head.

"Why? What happened to the CEO?"

"They are away right now, on their way to Hawaii." Umi then held out the nearly crumpled letter to Kotori.

"H-Here read it. I must leave Nishikino-san might be looking for me. F-Farewell K-Kotori." Umi said before walking away. Professionally of course, she of course didn't stumble on her way out.

Kotori giggled at her friend, before looking at the mysterious looking letter.

"Hmmm. The owner's daughter must be a unique one." She said while staring at the black cat seal.

.

.

.

Maki was sitting on her big office chair, she was skimming through a site and looking at the steps for ' _How to manage a company.´_ She sighed and put the phone down, looking around she realize that this place was huge. She stared at the office tables that were now two steps below her and was aligned in front of her, but with a great distance between her and the later to arrive co-workers.

' _I can't believe I actually agreed to this.'_ She heard a knock, and immediately she put her hood up. Hearing the door open, the red haired girl noticed that it was just Umi.

"I've finished with the task. They should be here at-" The bluenette was cut off when they heard a knock on the door.

' _Well that was fast.'_

A blonde haired girl slowly opened the door, wearing an outfit almost similar to Umi's but had a much more darker color.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said in a low tone, making it seems like she's ready for business.

"Right on time actually, please take a sit." Umi said gesturing the blonde step inside. Eli noticed a person wearing all black, sitting on an office chair. It was making it harder to see the person's face, as it was shielded by the hood. She decided to ignore it an went on and sit on her chair.

It had been a few minutes since the blonde had arrive, and it has also been a few minutes since she said anything. Umi was standing next to Maki with her eyes close, not knowing what to do with the deafening silence.

A rapid knock had her breath out of relief. Rin along with three other girls opened the door with. The orange haired girl spotted the blue haired girl and shouted.

"UMI-SENPAI!" Maki grimace at the loudness, she didn't want to be rude and endured the ear destroyer.

' _Ughh I did pick her…'_

"Rin don't shout." Hanayo said trying to calm the girl down. Kotori smiled at the sight and waved at Umi while Nozomi had a mischievous smile on her face as she looks at the blushing blue haired girl.

Eli paid them no mind and continued on being silent. Maki noticed this through her hooded face nodded to herself. The four girls, saw a person wearing all black sitting on an office chair with a great distance between the office tables, as if avoiding them. They set they're things on their respective tables and sit.

Hanayo felt someone tug her sleeve and someone whispering to her ear.

"Hey Kayo-chin, that person over there looks like a really scary person." Rin said as she shivered.

"Don't be like that." Hanayo said, but she really had to admit her friend was right.

' _That person looks like someone who bullies people. Oh no! I- I don't want to be a victim!'_

Silence had once again overcome the room. Maki was still not doing anything , she was supposed to introduce herself to her new co-worker. But in truth, she was paralyzed, she didn't know that there would be a lot of people in the room, and it's making her really uncomfortable.

Umi saw the group looking over at their direction, waiting for something to happen. She sighed and bent down.

"Maki-san it's time to say something." The blue haired girl whispered. The girl snapped out of paralysis and jolted up, surprising her co-workers.

"I-I'm Nishikino M-Maki… Let's work t-together." She said in a quiet tone. Her co-workers looked at each other.

"Did you hear her?" Someone chirped.

"Did she say something?"

She couldn't take them whispering and muttering things, it bring out a lot of experiences. She was having a hard time just formulating words to say. Maki exhaled and gather all the courage she could muster.

' _Haaa this is harder that I thought it would be.'_

"L-Let's work t-together."


End file.
